1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a system and method for improving reliability of a power grid, and more particularly, to the predictive analysis of aggregated demand and supply of power, and to the dynamic reallocation of supply to meet predictions in demand in prevention of fault conditions.
2. Related Art
Power grids are extensive and may be geographically diverse in being spread over large areas. In some regions, large distances between communities, especially in rural areas, may separate sections of a power grid. Still, the communities may rely on the same main grid for power, where the main grid is fueled by traditional power sources such as coal, other natural fuels, water and nuclear
Increasingly, renewable or “green” energy sources such as solar and wind may be used to augment the main power gird. These power sources may provide an auxiliary source of power to local households, buildings and communities. Renewable energy sources may also be connected to the main power grid to provide power generation as an additional supply of power that may become available to other users on the grid, such as users in neighboring homes, units or communities.
The increase numbers of renewable energy sources connected to the grid, however, presents new challenges because these renewable energy sources inject variability and unpredictability into the power grid as a whole. For example, it may be difficult to reliably predict how much the sun will shine or the wind will blow during a period of time. Combined with the fact that power grids are also becoming increasingly more distributed and far-reaching, results in a complex network environment that is difficult to control with stability from week to week, day to day or even from minute to minute. This is particularly the case in geographic areas that are growing rapidly without a commensurate growth in available power.